


[Podfic of] you wore a red sweater with an alligator

by dabow



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabow/pseuds/dabow
Summary: It was mostly an accident that Jaehwan ended up stealing one of Seokjin’s hoodies. Well. Mostly.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] you wore a red sweater with an alligator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you wore a red sweater with an alligator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225298) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



This podfic was recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box Challenge "In Their Shoes," featuring one of [knight_tracer's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer) favorite things: clothes sharing.

  
_cover art by[bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/1/items/you-wore-a-red-sweater-renquise/you%20wore%20a%20red%20sweater%20renquise.mp3) to listen and download)_

**Length:** 19:37


End file.
